Sans/Swapfell
UnderSwap Sans but in the universe of Underfell. There are three different variations of SwapFell Sans. KH = KKHopang's version of SwapFell Sans was the first variation of SwapFell Sans пидор be made. Profile Personality: An 'unstable' skeleton, his own brother refers to him as 'nuts' due to his energetic yet dangerous demeanor. He has a common habit of swearing... without using swears ("FOR HECK'S SAKE!"). Appearance He wears black and purple for the most part, just like other KH SwapFell characters, and appears to have big bones and a thick build. His chest-piece is dark grey with a purple set of triangles designed into the left side of his shirt (armor?), with pointed shoulder-pads. His undershirt is short-sleeved and black or darker grey, while his pants are more of a faded, dusty brown in color. He wears black boots and has a torn purple bandana around his neck with purple gloves. His left eye has three purple triangles acting as an eye (shape looks almost like Zelda symbol). His right eye is similar, but has a white solid circle with the same triangle design inside of it. He has sharp teeth and generally appears tired with dark shadows under his eye sockets. His left eye has a scar over it. Powers and Abilities: It's assumed that he has the same powers as the original UnderSwap Sans. Relationships Papyrus: Papyrus is his toy (send help), and while they may antagonize each other, Papyrus is fiercely protective even if he doesn't show it often through ways other than bugging his brother. Alphys: Sans is being trained by Alphys, but their personalities lead them to butt heads quite often. They have a similar relationship that Sans does with send help, but it's less intense due to not being as strong as a familial bond. Gallery Swapfell.png|link=SwapFell Sans' Battle Sprite 9ccd27d5319b8a18dcd8934d30081cdc47a5f143_hq.jpg Screen Shot 2020-01-02 at 2.34.29 PM.png swapfell_sans_by_bluubat_dc2i061-pre.png |-| SwapFell Red = (Main article: Sans/Fellswap) The SwapFell Red (previously FellSwap) version is much more common and recognized. Profile Personality: He is depicted as aggressive, stern, and mostly no-nonsense. Popular fandom interpretation shows him as also being snarky. His brother shows quieter tendencies and it's assumed that Sans uses this to his advantage. Appearance: Sans wears red and gold, like his brother's design (SwapFell Red has solely Sans and Papyrus, no other characters added canonically). He wears much more revealing clothes than SwapFell KH Sans, his forearms exposed as his chest-piece has no undershirt, along with his legs as well due to wearing shorts. His armor is primarily black with golden outlines, though his boots, gloves, scarf/bandanna, and belt are red. His armor shows some of his pelvis. (hips)He wears a red belt with a golden skull on the buckle of it. He is normally seen carrying around a riding crop or horse whip. Powers and Abilities: He is assumed to have a mixture of the abilities of UnderSwap Sans and Underfell Sans. Relationships Papyrus: Papyrus and Sans are usually depicted to be in either an abusive dynamic or in an otherwise just aggressive relationship. Sans refuses to let Papyrus be seen as above him, and thus his brother usually acts quiet or closed off due to experience. Alphys: TBA Chara: TBA Gallery 60f954af-ed13-472b-9b8f-e6643bef57e1.png edd6a5a71c3416b786dbc208e103c842.png|link=A funny picture fellswap_sans_by_cozy_skeleton_da0569m-fullview.png FellSwap Sans.jpg |-| FellSwap Gold = In FS Gold, rather than "Kill or be Killed", monsters live under the rule "Oppress or be Oppressed." Sans is the Old, Powerful tired leader of the Royal Guard. Profile Appearance: He looks almost similar to SwapFell Red, but looks a bit different. He has red boots and has a black uniform. He has a bandana (or scarf?) that has very long ends. he has a gold DeltaRune symbol implanted in his shirt (armor?). he has a white belt with a gold round buckle (belt sometimes shown to be a gold skull buckle). he has pointed shoulder pads just like SwapFell Sans (Red). his outfit covers his pelvis (hips), unlike SwapFell Sans (Red). He has one gold stripe on the right of his shirt (armor?) with three gold dots beside it. he has black pants. He has a scar on his left eye just like SwapFell Sans (Red). He has sharp teeth. He is blind in the left eye, which only shows a red star with a black star inside while attacking. Personality: He is a politico who has great relationships with family, the queen and the subordinates. He is secretly interested in dressmaking. He would be gentle to a friend, but extremely brutal to an enemy. He can always stand at ease. His hangs are clasped behind his back as he walks. He is in the prime of life age (same as Tale Sans) Other settings are still the same as in setting #1. He is more mature as a royal guard (High-ranking officer). He is taller than FellSwap Gold Chara. He loves to drink wine. Powers and Abilities: He can summon red Gaster Blasters that have one eye. He can summon red bones. He rarely seen holding a whip. Relationships Papyrus He is very protective of his brother and have a good relationship. Gallery download-FellSwap Gold.jpg 40d722ff6654d2f849acb7e4c19cfb2e408aade9v2_hq.jpg FellSwap Gold.jpg fellswap_gold_sans__wine_by_sinfulpinku_dcttvy7-fullview.png|link=Sans with Whip b1fabe86f3b3718e7f3a1113019e1160.jpg Category:Swapfell Category:Skeletons Category:The Ambitious Role Category:Sans Category:AUs of AUs Category:Male Category:Lawful Evil Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Skeleton Category:True Neutral Category:Fell Category:Underswap